The Flash
The Flash & the Furious / Saved by Adele is the 17th episode of MAD Season 4, and the 95th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary The Flash & the Furious: The crew of the Fast and the Furious gets assistance from the fastest man alive, but is he the most furious? Saved by Adele: A dated high school sitcom gets singing lessons by Adele. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been shaking sand out of your shoes all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Saturday, 12:00 PM:' Justin Bieber books a flight to outer space, causing aliens to book a flight to anywhere else. #*'Tuesday, 6:00 PM:' Volleyball scores a win as it's named the year's number one sport, as fans of volleyball score a... whatever it is you call a score in volleyball. #*'Monday, 7:00 AM:' Apes and babies are said to use the same hand gestures, meaning both give thumbs down to this! #Opening Scene #'The Flash & the Furious' (Spoof on the Flash / Movie Parody of the Fast and the Furious) #Animated Marginals segment #A Dog Thinking About Growing a Bone Tree (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Yawn Mower (Ad Parodies segment) #Octopus Woman Strangling a Castaway (Cartoon) #Ask a Wizard with Harry Potter (Spoof on Harry Potter) #MacKeral's (Restaurant Parody of McDonald's) (Cartoon) #60 Minotaur (TV Parody of 60 Minutes / Spoof on the Minotaur) (Ad Parodies segment) #Ducks: All They Really Need is Money (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - White Spy's Fireworks (or "It's a Bird! It's a Plane! It's White Spy!") (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Black Tie Only (Cartoon) #'Saved by Adele' (TV Parody of Saved by the Bell / Spoof on Adele) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Ducks: All They really need is money) (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the only time Saved by the Bell and 60 Minutes showed up. *This is the second appearance of the Sketch Stork. The first was [[The Great Batsby / Big Time Gold Rush|'Episode 89']]. *This is the third time the Fast and the Furious gets spoofed. The first was The Fast and the Curious from Episode 17 and the second was Fast Hive. *This is the fourth episode of MAD to be delayed. The previous delayed episodes were: *#'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre' *#'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure' *#'Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths' **(Note: The original airdate was supposed to be Monday, July 22, 2013, but it was moved to Monday, September 23, 2013.) *This is the 11th time Spy vs. Spy was in color, and the 56th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *This is the 15th episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment. Voices *Chris Cox - Brian O'Conner and Samuel "Screech" Powers *Will Friedle - The Flash, Harry Potter, and Zack Morris *Arif S. Kinchen - Usher, Tej, and Duck *Nolan North - Luke Hobbs and John Mayer *Nicole Parker - Adele *Rachel Ramras - Kelly Kapowski *Elizabeth Rodriguez - Letty and Jessie Spano *Kevin Shinick - A.C. Slater, Sketch Stork, Superman, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Fred Tatasciore - Dominic Toretto Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes